fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Who is Reginald Kardashian?
"Mazel Tov and Yom Haledet Samaech Rani!" Alumit comes to her cousin's room in her house after returning from the bar, and gives her a big hug. "Toda Lach, Miriam!" "Did you eat your breakfast yet? Remember it's Ramadan!" Alumit checks her watch. "And it's 6:03 AM." She said as she got back to playing New Super Mario Bros. for the Wii. "Come on, play with me, just like the old days." "Sure I did." Togy says, rubbing her eyes. "And of course I'll play with you." She gets off the bed and plays the Wii. An hour later, in Taima's house, Koku, Karai, Agnese, Mario, Imani and Guiseppe came over and ate breakfast and planned for what they were going to bring in Togy's birthday. As Imani Moretti walked into the large living room after eating her pancakes and washing her hands, she notices her most hated channel, FOX News is on the tv. "Hey, nobody's watching FOX News!" Imani said. She quickly changes the channel to ESPN. "Can't wait to see what my Packers are going to do this year. Go Pack Goooooo." She said in a calm tone. "Forget about the Packers, it's all about the Ravens." Mario said, just finishing his pancakes as well. He puts on his Ray Lewis Ravens jersey and goes to the living room. "Yeah, bro. Ravens are going to win the Super Bowl." Guiseppe said. He high fives Mario. "Packers? Ravens? Please." laughs Agnese. "J-E-T-S JETS JETS JETS!" "Jets suck Agnese. They haven't won anything in 42 years." Mario said, hating on the New York Jets. "Fuck the Jets, fuck the Yankees as well!" "Well the Red Sox had a 86 year drought and won it in 2004. It won't take 86 years for the Jets, that's for sure. Rex Ryan has them on the right track." Agnese said as she leaned back on the sofa. "Jets are going to clip the Ravens' wings in the AFC title game, watch." Imani adds "And the Packers will beat the Saints in the NFL title game." "Yeah right, the Jets are gonna crash and burn when they face the Ravens." Guiseppe said. "And the Bears are totally going to take it to the Whackers I mean Packers" "Nah, It's going to be a Packers-Jets Super Bowl. Also it will be a Yankees-Giants World Series." Imani says. "Go Packers and Yankees!" "Hey, those are my picks for the World series and Super Bowl as well." Agnese says in glee. "Hopefully my Jets and Yankees make noise this year." Taima walks in to the living room. "I hope you didn't forget today is Togarashi's birthday." She says. She smiles and sits down on the floor and does some yoga. "No Taima, we didn't forget." the Morettis all respond. Guiseppe adds "I'm pretty sure Nasubi and Shakira have something great planned, she told me that yesterday. Karai and Kokumotsu run into the living room. "Oh, the TV is on ESPN? Nice, when is the Yankees-Red Sox game?" Karai says. "Though I'm not much of a baseball fan, I save my cheering for futbol, Real Madrid is my team. "Oh, it'll be on in less than an hour. I hope the Yankees win." Koku says. "I made a bet with Mario, and if the Yankees win, he has to wear Yankees clothes for a week." "And if they lose, you'll have to wear Red Sox clothing for a week." Mario says. "Go Red Sox!" "Booo! Go Yankees!" Agnese and Imani do a thumbs down motion. Taima adds "Derek Jeter is my love." "Oy, so who else is pulling for the Red Sox?" "Nobody but you two." Karai says. She smiles and winks at the two boys. "All the girls cheer for the Yankees." She blows a kiss at them both. "Darn!" Mario says. "But..." Mario gets up behind Koku and squeezes her. "No matter what teams we cheer for, we'll always love each other." "Oh, you got that right. Koku says. They do a french kiss. "I miss my boyfriend, he lives in the Dominican Republic and he's a sexy black man." Karai says, sighing. "By the way.." She turned to Agnese. "How are you and Keiko right now?" "Oh, our fashion company is almost complete. We even thought up the name, with Imani's help.. it's CVAKI Fashion. Also known as Ce-Vack-ee" "Speaking of fashion, I've already signed up for the Fashion Club, and Lowri Ota is running it." Imani says. "Even though I'm very shocked on how serious she takes her work. I have to step up my game." "I'm on the cooking club, and Rochelle Pettitte runs it." Mario says. "Who is Rochelle Pettitte?" Agnese and Imani ask. "Well she is a hothead at times, and criticizes her students, sometimes harshly, but that comes with her passion of cooking. She's half Italian as well, and, jeez she can make a mean pizza." "I hear Lowri is like that too." Guiseppe told her 14 year old sister. "Kinda..." She replied and chuckled. "Pretty cool you're joining up for the clubs, I'm trying out for the Tsunamis soon, remember that." Koku says. "But with that said, I'm ready for the Yankees to knock the Red Sox down!" "In your dreams, Kokuotsuuu!" Guiseppe said. Imani shouted "YANKEES!" Mario shouted "RED SOX!" And they all chant for the teams who they rooted for. In Tokyo Sushi at 7:30. The Bellamy's are planning the food they're going to deliver at Togqrashi's birthday party. "Uncle Daniel!" Nasubi and Shakira called Uncle Daniel Bellamy as they were making sushi in their sushi store in Tokyo, not ironically named Tokyo Sushi. "Today is Togarashi's birthday, and I thought of something that will totally make this her greatest birthday ever." Shakira said, as she kissed him in the cheeks. "Tell me." Daniel says as he was putting in the rice. "It is going to be a whole sushi party, I'm telling a, it's going to be big!" Nasubi says. "And guess what? Everybody is going to be there, Cliff Pennington, Aunt Precious, even Karai, Koku, Taima, Gwen, and may others. Togy is going to be so surprised!" "FREEZE!" A tall, muscular man with brown hair and brown eyes, a bandana with the flag of Armenia and a wifebeater with the Canadian flag, blue pants with a black belt, white and gold sneakers breaks in to the store. Everybody who was in line started to hide. The muscular man then introduces himself. "I'm Reginald Kardashian, and we Armenian-Canadians don't play. Surrender all your money or I will murder everybody in this store." A girl who looks 19, with blonde hair starts to cry. "Please don't shoot me Mr. Kardsashian!" She had her hands out and starts to back away. "Shut the fuck up!" Says Reggie. He shoots her in the face and she died instantly. Nasubi looks in horror. Shakira then got a gun and started to shoot, but he dodges. The people that were in the store were calling 911 and some even sacrificed their lives to stop the criminal, but Reggie was too strong and he pushed them out of the way and shot them. Then, he ran towards Shakira and grabs her arm, making her release the gun and twists her arm. Nasubi then got the gun and shot his arm. Reggie screams in pain but then breaks the cash register, and grabs all the money. Uncle Hiroshi grabs a battle axe and starts swinging at him, missing twice, and Reggie kicks him in the groin. Shakira and Nasubi grab his legs, but to no avail as he kicked them away. Also, two men, one in his thirties and another in his mid twenties grabbed him as he tried to leave but he wrestles him away. "Oh no, that's our money!" Hiroshi groans. Reggie quickly gets to the CBB car, carrying a pack of stolen yen banknotes. "Yeah, I got 'em good!" "That'll teach the Pretty Cures not to fuck with Canada!" Rodney said. Charles laughed. "The, Pretty Cures?" P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Come on everybody, let's start a friendship garden today! Committed to saving the world everyday! Let's sing, this wonderful song of love, as we cultivate our dreams! CUL-TIV-A-TION! Pretty, sophisticated, diverse, strong, and oh so lovable, The Pretty Cures always achieve the impossible! If we are united, then we are unstoppable, and Cultivictory will never be improbable! C! Stands for Confident! U! Stands for United! L! Stands for Lively! T! Stands for Tantalizing! I! Stands for Ingenuous! V! Stands for Victorious! A! Stands for Assiduous! T! Stands for Tresaured! I! Stands for Intrepid! and ON! Stands for ON! THE! MOVE! P-R-E! (YES!) C-U-R-E! C-U-L! T-I-V! A-TION! (WOO!) We are.... We are Cultivation! We are.... PreCure Cultivation! Futari Wa PreCure! Cul-tiv-a-tion! Today's Episode: Who is Reginald Kardashian? Reginald Kardashian is counting money in CBB headquarters. Then he speaks in a narrative way. "What's up. I'm Reggie Kardashian of the Canadian Bad Boys. Let me tell you a life story. I was born in Ottawa, Ontario to an Armenian immigrant who had no knowledge of English, and a Seneca (Iroquois) Indian who speaks Onödowága and English. I had nothing growing up. I followed the Ottawa Senators as I grew up a huge fan. But they, along with my parents were all I had. Then when I graduated, I had a couple Black friends, they taught me how to rap, but when I came to battle rap or do Yo Momma jokes, I always got beat." (Flashback to a Yo Momma battle he had in Sophomore year 2 years ago, with a man with dark olive skin, brown eyes and brown named Martino Lopes. They were in the hallway in an Ottawa high school.) Martino: Yo Momma so fat, she tried to find cheats for the Wii Fit. (crowd laughs) Reggie: Yo Momma so ugly she gets 364 extra days to dress up for Halloween. (crowd boos) Martino: Yo Momma's teeth is so crooked.. (he laughs) it looks like her tongue is in jail. (crowd laughs and cheers with some ooooohhhhhhhs) Reggie hangs his head in defeat. The crowd chants Mar-tin-o! Mar-tin-o! (End of Flashback) "I graduated from high school, and went through 2 years in college, but dropped out to start a rap career. I wanted to be like Eminem, but nobody bought my items, so I moved to Cascade to become a bad boy. To my fortune, I met Rocky Streets and Greg Goose Gooner 2 days ago, and gave me an assignment to rob Tokyo Sushi today. It was an easy job." He stops narrating. "Yo, that was almost too easy man. You showed Nasubi and Shakira there." Greg Goose, in a Toronto Blue Jays jersey, blue pants, shoes and luxury shades, walked in with two girls. "And we're raking in all that money eh?" "Hell yeah man, so when is the Jays game on?" Reggie gets the remote. "It's on right now, we're beating the mess out of the Rays." GGG says. "Go Jays!" "Yeah!" He switches it to the Jays game. They are leading 10-3. "YES! JOEY BATS! GRAND SLAM!" GGG says as they were both celebrating a grand slam that made it 14-3. Back in Tokyo Sushi, this time at 8:30. The girls were there. "Man, who could have done this?" Karai says. She was volunteering to clean up the mess. "Who else? The man who did this had a Canadian A-shirt, that should give a clue." Nasubi says, while trying to call the Tokyo Police. "The Canadian Bad Boys?" Alumit guessed. "Those bastards." "Yup." Shakira said and nodded. "Apparently someone named Reggie Kardashian works for them now." "Too bad we have to miss the Yankees game. Damn! Bloody Canadian Bad Boys at it again." Koku groans. "We have a secret planned for your birthday party, Togy, but it was ruined by them unfortunately." Nasubi said. "Aww." Togy groans. "Hello!" Nasubi called the police. "The Canadian Bad Boys robbed my store." "Come on, you know the police is a joke when it comes to finding the CBB." A disgruntled customer said. "Oh, right." Nasubi sighed. She slammed the phone down. "It's OK, we will take down those morons." Agnese said. "Right, Clementine?" "Right!" "Hey Eden, Heartsease, will you help us?" Togy stated. "Absolutely!" Both responded. "Salann, you know what to do." "Yeah, Hemp, you know what to do." "Let's do this Milho!" "And Cream, Aubrinjal, we're in this together." "Pretty Cures are ready for combat baby!" Imani says as she posed in front of the group. Her stomach growls. "Hey Shakira, Nasubi, can you fetch me shrimp?" "They sell shrimp here too?" Koku said in surprise. Shakira, Nasubi, Daniel and Hiroshi literally throw Imani a bag of fresh shrimp. "No, no, no, NOOOOOO! NOT LITERALLY FETCH!" Imani said in amazement and annoyance. "We were just playing around, Imani." Nasubi says. The customers leave the store after cleaning up and everybody laughs. In Kawasaki's Clear Creek Farms in El Claroarroyo, where they are drawing a large crowd of customers. Apples, Oranges are for sale. "I'm raking in so much money! HA HA HA HA HA!" Kawasaki dances in the farm. He tries to do a back flip but miserably fails. "You sure got the moves." Aaliyah said in a sarcastic tone. "I can detect the sarcasm Aaliyah." Kawasaki said. He gets up and dances again. "I still got the moves," He tapdances. "See?" Karim claps. A flyer being carried by the windy weather lands on his face. He takes it off his face it reads it. It read: "To the Bell Family and all of El Claroarroyo CBB. Expect us." "Give me that." Rose takes the flyer out of his hands. "Oh my, Kawasaki, I don't like the looks of this." Heading to commercial Eyecatch: Agnese with her fairy, Clementine, eat fruits from Clear Creek Farms, Kawasaki's farmer's market. Agnese then does a peace gesture and says "We'll be right back!" as the FWPCC logo fades in. Back from commercial Eyecatch: At the Fleet Bank location in Stormguard Mall, the Canadian Bad Boys try and rig the ATM, making it spit out all of the money, but in comes Cure Salt to punch them both. She then poses and says "Y ahora, de vuelta a Pretty Cure!" A small FWPCC logo appears from the right of the screen and slides to the bottom left side." Togy and the rest of the girls are standing in front of the garage of Karai's home. Inside, she has a huge, new car. "Hey, guys, check this out." Karai says. "Now what you are about to see, will blow you away." "I can't wait to see it." Taima says. Hemp adds "I'm sure it's going to be awesome. Tulbaghia closes his eyes. "Yeah, it's a nice, huge car." "Yup!" Karai nods. She presses a button on the remote control, opening the garage. "TA DA!" It's a modified 2011 Bugatti Veyron, but with enough seats to fill 20 people. It's a black limousine with red, white, green, yellow, purple, brown, orange, blue (for the new Cure) and wisteria stripes, representing the 8 (and soon to be 9) Pretty Cures' color. They're revealed to be streaks of a flower that resembles the Cures' Windmill Flower. Alumit gave me help designing the car exterior. Also, it has a cannons from the front and back that can shoot lasers. Togy's Cure Pad rings and she answers the call. "Hello?" "HELP US, THE CANADIAN BAD BOYS ARE HERE!" Rose screams. "On our way." Togy says as she turns off the pad. They get into the car, with Karai on the drivers seat. "Check this out." She turns on the ignition. A disco ball descends from the roof, and blue LED lights illuminate the inside. "But that's not the best part." She presses a button, and fresh fruits and vegetables falls on people's laps. "Great, huh?" Koku eats a piece of corn. "So fresh. YUMMY!" "Of course that's not the best part. Engine start, and time to rip the streets!" Karai drives and the car goes super fast. It bypasses the other cars thanks to intangibility mode. They made it to El Claroarroyo in just 10 minutes. They get out of the car to see Reginald Kardashian holding Rose Bell with a gun on her head. "Stop!" Togy says. "What are you doing to my family?" "Why?" Alumit does a heart gesture. "Why would you do such a horrible thing? Who are you?" "Because I do what I like. My name is Reginald Kardashian, part of the Canadian Bad Boys. Don't mess with me, because you will regret it." "Oh man, he's such a heartless beast." Hemp says. "We have to stop him!" Cream says. "Transform!" Tulbaghia says. "TIME FOR AGRICULURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" They take out their windmill flowers and spin it, firing out seeds that head to the sky, creating rainclouds, that make their bodies glow and their Cure outfits bloom into view. Agnese hovers over the low rainclouds and fires a seed towards the sun as she jumps towards the bright, hot star, as UV Rays bathed her, creating her Pretty Cure outfit. They all descent to ground slowly. Allium makes a heart gesture. "The symbol of infinity, everything evil hates, and the symbol of strength and courage! CUUUUUUUUUUURE ALLIUM!" She spins around while jumping, and finishes with her putting her hands on her hips. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Agnese took out a green hand fan with graphics of limes and oranges on its surface, and dances around for 6 seconds and stops to cool herself. "Fresh, colorful, ripe and lively! Cure Agrumia!" She does a jumping reverse roundhouse kick and poses. All 8 then hold hands, shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" and pose. Cure Agrumia approaches Reggie, and punches him away. She then puts Rose to a safe place. Reggie gets up and throws a flurry of punches at her, which she blocks. She picked him up, and threw him to a tree, breaking his back. "OW! MY BACK!" "You should have thought about your back before you decided to put an innocent family in danger." Imani says. "What did you say you little bitch?" Rocky Streets run towards Imani, but Cure Aubergine duplicates herself in front of him, and trips him before he could get close. A duplicate then throws him towards Cure Maize, who roundhouse kicks him towards Cure Pepper, who grabs him, punches him in the face 4 times and throws him to Cure Salt, who slams him down and does a moonsault. "Rocky! No!" GGG takes out a pocket knife and stabs Agrumia in the stomach. She screams in pain and sheds tears. "Agrumia!" Imani screamed. "I'll handle this." Cure Cannabis says. "Healing Shower!" She summons rain which healed her. She then runs toward GGG and kicks his pocket knife off. She then picked him up and throw him towards Cure Aubergine, Allium and Cocoa, who fires explosive eggplants, lasers, and hot cocoa from their weapons. "Let's go! Get away from them!" Kardashian then tells the other two to run. They drive off to Cascade on their Buick. "Shalom!" Allium and Pepper say as they wave goodbye to the CBB. "And don't come back!" Tulbaghia, Eden and Heartsease adds. All eight jump, high five and pose. "C-V! Just another Cultivictory!" They shouted as they made a C-V with their hands. "Yay!" Imani runs towards Agrumia and gives her a big hug. "Thanks for protecting me." "Hahahaha, no problem." Agrumia hugs her. Aaliyah and Karim give Cure Pepper a hug. "Togy, I love you!" "I live you both as well, you're my inspiration." "Thank god they didn't take any more of my money... what a relief. You Pretty Cures are once again a big help." Kawasaki says. "But what about the surprise?" Togy said. She chuckled. At 7:00 PM in Togy's house. A huge plate of shrimp and sushi are seen at the table. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOGARASHI!" "Thanks everybody." Togy smiles. "I love you all!" She took some shrimp and sushi and ate it. "YUMMY!!!!! OUT OF THIS WORLD!" "Yeah!" Karai took a sushi and ate it as well. "My taste buds are dancing from the flavor." Imani nods and adds "The flavor is impeccable." "Nasubi, you have to tell me the secrets on how to make a great sushi like this." Mario approaches her. "I would totally appre~" Agnese grabs him by the ear. "Don't force yourself on to her. Yeesh." "And don't forget the bet. The Red Sox lost, so you'll have to wear Yankees gear for a week." Koku reminded Mario. The Yankees won 21-0. Mario and Guiseppe fell down in embarrassment. The rest laugh. "How bout them Yankees?" Imani added. "I give up." Mario waves a white flag. (End of Episode) Preview: Episode 23: Operation CMT - Colleen, Marianna, and Tsunamis. Colleen: Go Go Bernie Go! Marianna: Go Go Kokumotsu! Kokumotsu: Thanks Marianna, I have to make the roster for the Tsunamis, they're running out of players. Akatsuki Matsui: I'll also step in. Taima: Akatsuki, you're back! Akatsuki: Yeah, too bad I couldn't make the Yankee roster, but I got lots of signed bats and balls from Jeter. Taima: Oh My God. Everybody: Futari Wa Pretty Cure Cultivation! Alumit: Operation CMT - Colleen, Marianna, and Tsunamis. Everybody: May we cultivate your hearts! Category:Episodes